Harry Potter and the Marauder's fight
by prophecyholder
Summary: set in harry's 6th yr.the dark lord is planning something evil. he is planning to kill harry's parents, so that he could never be born, by travelling back into the past i.e. th marauder's erawith the help of a rare spell. harry follows voldemort to save
1. Number 4 , privet drive

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter _(genius isn't she?)_

HARRY POTTER & THE MARAUDER'S FIGHT

CHAPTER:1 No.4, Privet Drive

'Boy! Get. Up. Now!' shrilled Aunt Petunia banging the bedroom door. Harry groaned as he got up and searched for his glasses.

'I'm up Aunt Petunia. Hold on a sec!' Harry replied while he wore his glasses. Aunt Petunia returned to the kitchen muttering '_freak'_ under her breath. Harry sighed and slowly dressed up. By the time he got downstairs the Dursleys had already started eating their breakfast. But Harry didn't feel like eating. Infact in two weeks of summer holidays he had become much more skinnier than he ever was. He wasn't feeling '_normal'._ Well this would be an understatement.

Harry Potter was a wizard. He had been attending '_Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry'_ for the past five years and escaped four times from Voldemort the darkest ,evillest wizard of all times. Harry had first defeated Voldemort when he was just an year old. He escaped with nothing but a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. His parents were killed by Voldemort. This was the reason why he was famous.He had brought about the downfall of Voldemort even if it was temporary. He had watched Cedric Diggory die in his fourth year and last year he lost the closest person he had for a father.....Sirius Black.

It was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't been so stupid....perhaps Sirius would still have lived ........but he _had_ to fall for Voldemort's trick .'_Its all my fault...if I-'_

'What are staring at? You ungrateful little prat. Eat up! We don't want those _freaks_ to come barging into our house!'spat Uncle Vernon. Harry sat down across dudley (who was as vast as ever). Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had discontinued with the diet regime ('_oh poor duddikins looks so skinny',Aunt Petunia had said,'he looks as if he is starving! To hell with the diet!'and Uncle Vernon had agreed readily grumbling that she should hae noticed it before). _As for Harry ,he had lost his appetite but nevertheless ate a piece of toast ,washed away the plate and then went straight to his bedroom. The Dursleys knew that Harry had been behaving aloof and disconnected with the surroundings since he had come to no. 4 , Privet drive for summer holidays and had also not been eating well. He always looked sad and morose. But of course the Dursleys were not perturbed by this. In fact they gained satisfaction from Harry's plight.

Harry took out the old tattered album and sat on his bed. Hagrid had gifted him this when he was in his 1st year. It contained photographs of his parents & the marauders.  
'Damn you! Why did you have to die ?!' shouted harry as he threw the album on the floor.

'I will definitely get you for this Voldemort!' harry cried. 'I will avenge for Sirius's ,my parents and all the other innocent people's death. I will give you a very painful death- even if I have to die with you.'

And Harry Potter wept. He wept for the first time since his outburst at Dumbledore's office. He shed tears of blood until he was exhausted and had no more tears left.

But he was wiser and determined than before. His eyes were blazing with emerald green fire.

at 12,Grimauld Place

'Professor Lupin' Ginny spoke up, breaking the silence of table where all the Weasleys (with exception of percy who was too egoistic for his own good), Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt were sitting. 'We haven't heard from Harry for days. Do you reckon he's OK? '.

'Probably. He is not able to get over Sirius's........death'. Lupin said this very painfully. He stayed silent for sometime & then suddenly got aware that everybody was looking at him. He shook himself from his thoughts and continued ,'Harry's strong .He will cope. He has to. It will be tough for him. But he will eventually accept Sirius's death.'

Remus stared at the ceiling _'You will be strong , won't u harry?'._

'_I will'_, Harry whispered lying on his bed . _'I will be strong for you Sirius. I will be strong for you mom, I will be strong for you dad.'_ And as the night drew nearer Harry slept peacefully, his face radiating with determination.

----To Be Contd.----

A/N: HEY ALL U HARRY POTTER FANS . THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC . HOPE U ENJOYED IT . PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW !!!!

------Next Chapter : '_Knockturn Alley and Her-my-oh-ninny'------_


	2. knockturn alley & hermyownninny

HARRY POTTER & THE MARAUDER'S FIGHT CHAPTER 2 : KNOCKTURN ALLEY _and _HERMY-OWN-NINNY 

'Thanks for taking me to Diagon Alley, mum. Whew ! I really have overdone shopping for all these books!' Hermione said to Mrs.Granger . 'That would be an understatement' said Mr.Granger smiling at Hermione as he entered the house after her . She grinned and took her books to her bedroom .

'It's amazing , isn't it , that a wizarding community exist along with ours ? Sometimes it seems like a dream . But its true .' Mr.Granger said after he watched Hermione dissapear up the stairs .

'Yes , but it is still more amazing that our Hermione is part of it .' replied Mrs.Granger and furrowed her eyebrows as if she was thinking hard .

'What are you thinking ?' Mr.Granger asked .

'Oh...that' Mrs.Granger suddenly sounding serious 'I think she's hiding something from us . I know that for sure .'

'Hmm....yes it certainly seems so . Why then did she ask her headmaster to put enchantments around her house ? And she _has _been behaving strangely since she came home _and _has this sadnesss on her face as if she had lost someone close.' Mrs.Granger cut in 'Mind you someone did die , Mr.Weasly said that Hermione and her friends knew the person well . I wish I knew _who_ had died & _how _close she and her friends were to that person . Hermione ....I don't know but she somehow seems different , behaves different and is constantly thinking about something .'She sighed 'I wish I could help her .'

'We shall soon have a chat with her about this . She can't hide things from us forever.' Mr.Granger said after some time.

Hermione was unaware of this conversation going on between her parents. 'Oh! Just look at all these books' thought Hermione while arranging them. 'and the huge discount I got on them!' One particular book made her smile deviously . 'How slytherin of me' she commented . It was a blood coloured book and the silver letters on it shined—

'**STERCES DLOTNU'**

(The Mysteries of Magic)

by

MERLIN

_flashback_

'Mum , dad you can just pick me up in the evening on your way back from work . I will do shopping on my own . Ok?' Hermione was worried that they might know about Voldemort if they have any contact with the wizarding world and the last thing she wanted was her parents getting worried about her .

'Ok honey , take care.' Mrs.Granger said . Hermione got off the car and went straight into _'The Leaky Cauldron'_ , a wizarding pub (which went unnoticed by the people on the street) .

Hermione entered Diagon Alley through the gateway on the other side of the pub . She looked over various shops thinking what might interest her . As she moved forward with the crowd her eyes fell over a quidditch shop . She stopped . 'I could buy Ron some Chudley Cannon things . He adores that team .' she sighed ._ And I adore him ._ 'For heaven's sake Hermione he's your best friend !' she reprimanded herself . A_nd he is a prat . But still....._ she was lost in her thoughts when someone bumped into her . He apologized and went into the store in a hurry . Hermione shrugged and went inside the store . It was absolute chaos inside . There were so many people inside crowded in a corner . Hermione craned her neck to see what was happening but wasn't successful . She accepted defeat and went over to the counter to buy a Chudley Cannon banner , a set of small moving replicas of the team players , and a book on various strategies in quidditch . She started to go out mulling her way through the maddening crowd .

'Hermy-own-ninny!' she froze . She could recognize his voice anywhere . What was he doing here in London ? She turned around to see Victor Krum (the famous Bulgarian team's seeker ) making his way through the crowd towards her . 'Hello Victor' Hermione smiled as she greeted him . He smiled back and said, 'Hermy-own-ninny , I am so glad to see you , are you here shopping?' He raised his eyebrows looking at the quidditch stuff in _Hermione's _hands . 'Oh these' she said quickly ' are for Ron. You know one of my best friends.The red haired one with cute freckles? .' Victor's smile faded, _' Cute freckles I see.' _he said coldly . Hermione faltered . 'Umm....Victor I need to buy some books . I am going to Flourish and Blotts . Alright? ' Hermione said slowly .

Victor suddenly grinned , 'Books always your first love, is it not? Hermy-own-ninny, vould you please have lunch with me today ?'

'Yeah that would be wonderful!'

'Ve will go to -Vot is it- yes the leaky cauldron after you buy the books needed.' Victor said cheerfully.

'LOOK .IT'S KRUM!' someone shouted from the crowd . Hermione rolled her eyes . 'Quick let's get out of here.' She dragged Victor into Flourish and Blotts .

Victor helped Hermione hold the books while they walked towards The Leaky Cauldron.

'No wonder you are the cleverest witch ever............and beautiful too.' Victor commented while struggling to hold all the books . Hermione blushed and was thankful that Victor did not notice this . He was telling her about his latest feat which had apparantly became a rage in international quidditch .

'Narcissa come we have to do this quickly.' someone whispered . Hermione jerked her head towards the voice. _'It's Lucious Malfoy's wife.' _Hermione thought as she saw Narcissa and two other men ,she did not know , hurried into Knockturn Alley. Hermione was thinking furiously of an excuse to shake off Victor so that she could go inside Knockturn Alley and do some of her own _spying _. 'Hermy-own-ninny ! I have forgotton . I have to meet an old family friend . Vill you please vait for me at The Leaky Cauldron ?' Victor asked suddenly . Hermione was more than happy to let him go . _'Great! Now I don't have to work up an excuse !' _She took all the books from Victor and watched him dissapear into the crowd . Then she hurried off to The Leaky Cauldron .'Tom....TOM....' she called the barkeeper raising her voice a bit that everybody stared at her . 'Umm..sorry' she said sheepishly . She asked him if she could book a private parlour at which Tom raised an eyebrow and replied, 'Sorry , Miss Granger , no offence, private parlours are only reserved for important people . Well if you are meeting Harry Potter here it could be arranged .' He had read about Harry Potter's friends in _The Daily Prophet_ so he assumed that she must be meeting Harry Potter .

'No Tom I am not meeting Harry .' she said impatiently 'I will be having lunch with Victor Krum and-' but she was cut off by Tom as he exclaimed 'Merlin! Victor Krum?!'

'Yes _Victor Krum _the bulgarian seeker and best in the world . Well probably second best after Harry .' Hermione added as an after thought . She asked him to look after her things because she had to go back into Diagon Alley as she had forgotton _something important. _Tom immediately obliged . Hermione the went into the ladies restroom and wore a long deep violet cloak . _Perfect ._She thought as she looked into the mirror and left the Leaky Cauldron.

'_Well. Hermione .This is it . Let's go in and do some spying .' _Hermione thought to herself . She lowered her hood and entered Knockturn Alley.

It was a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up of shops devoted entirely to the dark arts . An old wooden street sign was hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles . Hermione felt cold . _This is certainly not a place for children_ . She mused .Clutching her cloak tightly she stared into the shops around her hoping to find _them _quickly . She moved on slowly scrutinizing every shop for any sign of Narcissa and the two men . She passed by an aged witch , holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails . Hermione flinched and quickened her steps . She noticed a few shabby looking wizards watching her suspiciously muttering to each other . For a moment she thought nervously whether it was a good idea entering a place like this .'_No' _she thought firmly, '_If I have come this far I wil definitely find out what Mrs.Malfoy and those two men are here for even if it turns out to be insignificant.'_ At last she found them inside ,what looked like the largest shop in the alley . The board hanging on the top of the shop read _'Borgin and Burkes'_ . There was a nasty window display of shrunken heads, and a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders . She went inside the shop feeling jumpy and looked at the various collection of horrible skulls and unmistakebly dark objects . There were seemingly endless shelves full of books on dark arts and there she saw Mrs.Malfoy and the men huddled in a corner . Suddenly one of the men looked at her . Hermione pretended to be interested in the poisons on a shelf labled _'Dangerous Poisons' _. Soon they were joined by a old wizard looking horribly like a male version of Umbridge . He was holding a large ,ancient blood coloured book looking as if it would fall apart anytime . They all started whispering excitedly . Hermione moved a bit closer to where they were standing when someone bumped into her . This was the second time she bumped into someone that day. 'Oh..I am so sorry .I didn't mean to...' Hermione started apologising but the wizard eyes had widened as if he had seen a ghost and practically ran out of the shop . '_strange._' Hermione thought but was distracted by the blinding flash coming from the direction of the book . The silver letters on the book were shining .Hermione tried to read it but was not able to . 'Mr.Bordin the dark lord will be highly pleased . You have done a good work and will be rewarded . But we also have orders from him to leave no evidence . I presume their are no other copies of this book?' Mrs.Malfoy asked the old man . He smiled evilly . 'None, Mrs.Malfoy . This is the original one , said to be have written by Merlin himself . The Department Of Mysteries know of this book and have been searching it for a long time but with no success .'

Mrs. Malfoy nodded as did the other two wizards and left the shop . Mr.Bordin left his oily manner and muttered slowly, 'Ha.........leave no evidence.........as if I would give away such a rare book......which could make me rich.........You might be a fool but _I_ am not _Mrs.Malfoy_ , I had made a copy of that book _before_ you came .' He held up the book slowly turned around to go into the back of the shop .

Hermione had heard him . She quickly composed herself with a fake accent . '_Umm..are_ _you_ _ze owner of zees shop_ ?' she asked Mr.Bordin who turned to face her . He narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously . Hermione felt tense and before Mr.Bordin could say anything she continued , '_Zees iss an interesting skull.Wot does it do?'_ Hermione pointed at the skull on the shelf . Mr.Bordin smiled crookedly . 'Ahh , Madam . It is a flesh eating skull . A masterpiece really .It has many powers you see it follows the commands of its master . It does the dirty work for its master _if you get my drift_ . I must say , you have a wonderful taste for antique pieces .'

' _Yess , I haf a liking for such antiquess . It wood make my living room lively .Pleasse pack it for me .' _Hermione replied airily . Bordin was delighted . He bowed and put the book inside a drawer, sealed it with a spell and went inside to pack the skull . Now there was no such spell which she could not do . She quickly muttered the counter spell , hid the heavy book inside her robes and ran . She did not stop till she reached the leaky cauldron . _'Masterpiece?! My foot'_ she thought . Hermione took off her cloak and put the book inside her shopping bag .

'Hermy-own-ninny! vhere vere you ? I vos so vorried !' He dragged her into a private parlour . ' I vos vaiting for you . come let us eat . I am hungry .' They both sat down .

'I am very glad ve are having lunch together . I am here representing the Bulgarian team you see . Ve are planning to.............' Victor droned on and on . Hermione soon tuned herself out . _I must soon tell Harry and Ron about the death eaters and most importantly the 'book'._She thought .

'Hermy-own-ninny are you listening vot I am saying ?!' Victor said impatiently . ' you have not even started eating . Are you even hungry or not?'

'yeah.. I am listening Victor AND YES I am very much hungry.' Hermione grinned .

They both finished their lunch . Hermione got up to go and bid goodbye to Victor . 'Hermy-own-ninny I vos thinking perhaps ve could meet again?' Victor asked .

'Sure why not.'

'I vill write to you then.'

Victor smiled happily .He watched her go through the exit and turned around to scribble something vigorously on a parchment and tied it to his owl . 'You know vhere to go Hesthia.' Victor was no longer smiling .

_/ End flashback /_

---To Be Contd.---

A/N: Well it was longer than the last on . I promise the next chapter would be up soon .

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!

----- Next Chapter : '_Serious Sirius' -----_


	3. Serious Sirius

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter _(genius isn't she?)_

HARRY POTTER & THE MARAUDER'S FIGHT

Chapter 3 : '_Serious Sirius'_

Harry had absolutely no idea how he had passed a whole month in the Dursley household . They were unusully silent (not that he minded) and ignored him most of the time . ' _Must be afraid that my lot would come barging in any moment _' Harry thought gloomily . Just then Pig flew inside through the window and crashed on to Harry's bed . Harry ran his fingers through his hair annoyed . W_hy couldn't they just leave him alone ? _He had told others clearly – that nobody was to contact him unless he tells them to . Y_eah…the boy-who-lived isn't even entitled some lone time . _Harry snatched the letter from Pig , who , immediately was on it's way back . The letter was teared into pieces and thrown in the dustbin uncerenimously . Harry might have thought that his actions were harsh but didn't have time to regret as there was a knock at his door.

'Come in.'

Dudley came in looking very nervous . ' Umm…you have some _visiters '_ he said .

' Who ! ' Harry asked surprised .

'Dunno…but w-whatever t-they are you better send them away before mum and dad come back from the Polkisses' ! ' Dudley stuttered , ' and t-tell them to s-stay away from my room ! '

' But wha- ' Harry started to say but Dudley had gone . He sighed and took his wand out just in case and started his way downstairs . He crept into the sitting room silently . _' You can never be too careful ' _Harry thought _' Great ! Now I am turning into Moody ! '_

' Good evening , Mr.Potter ' a deep voice said from over the sofa.

Harry was startled . His eyes went wide as he looked at the source . _Goblins !_

' We know you will be surpised to see us here , Mr.Potter ' said the goblin , ' Quite expected of course . Dumbledore told us you were not to leave the house and neither have any visiters…with the dark times surrounding our world.' he gave Harry a pointed look. ' My name is Gobbleguck – incharge of the wizard inheritance branch at Gringotts . ' Harry just nodded listening to the old goblin curiously .

' In the light of recent events- ' the goblin said shuffling some parchments on his lap , ' -that is, the untimely demise of Mr. Black- ' Harry gave a jerk with a mixed expression of shock and sadness on his face .

'Look-you must have been mis-'

' _We know , Mr. Potter _' Gobbleguck cut him off , ' This- ' he said showing Harry an old yellowing parchment , ' is the Black family will , which now states , that all the gold in the family vault as well as in Mr. Sirius Black's vault belongs to HARRY JAMES POTTER godson to the last of the Blacks along with the Grimmauld Place house as wished by your godfather himself . ' He passed harry the magical contract . 'Mr. Black had requested us to duly inform you of your inheritance personally in case he passes away . So we took special permission from Dumbledore to visit you.'

Harry gulped this information painfully as he was reminded of sirius .

'But the ministry- '

' - is not entitled to interfere the in buisness of Gringotts . It does not have any authority over any of the vaults and hence will not know anything of the vualts and house which , now , is yours . The magical pact between Wizards and Goblins states so and it cannot be broken by either of them . '

Harry was relieved as well as unhappy because sirius was still widely considered as a deatheater.

'Mr. Potter- ' the goblin continued seriously , ' -if you will not reveal it to anybody . I have an off the record message from Mr. Black to you . He wants you not to regret anything that has happened and accept whatever he has left for you . ' The goblin got up and handed Harry the keys to the vaults.

' Thank you very much for telling me all this . ' said Harry quietly.

'Don't be greatful Mr. Potter – it is an obligation to our customers . Good night and Good luck . We hope that victory be yours , though the goblins will be nuetral throughout . '

The goblin vanished with those words.

Harry blinked . _How could he possibly know ? I thought only me and Dumbledore knew . . ._

He slowly examined the long golden keys . One had numbers imprinted on it but on the other some fading words were engraved . Harry couldn't read it . He sighed dissapointedly . As far as he knew Gringotts did not engrave anything apart from numbers on their keys .

' _Sirius… I miss you a lot . _' Harry turned back to go up to his room and just as he did that the words on the shined brightly that Harry was blinded for a moment .

' _Marauders forever … _' Harry whispered the words .

Remus stared out of the window absently with unshed tears . _I wonder how Harry must be doing when even I cannot forget him . But harry is strong – he will live through the roughest._

' _The dead do not truly leave us , Remus . Sirius will always be with us . ' _Remus recalled the wise headmasters' words. _Where are you then , Sirius ? _Remus sighed . _Have you abandoned us forever ? Tell me that it isn't so …_

Remus was suddenly blinded with a bright light enlightening the room . He had a vision of Harry holding a key with the words ' Marauders forever ' engraved on it .

' _Of course ! '_ Remus whipered excitedly _, ' Sirius loved saying that ! You are really here Sirius ! I will never forget you , mate . '  
_

_But why was Harry holding that key ? And why it been engraved with those words . . . _

' R_on ! Move aside ! ' _Hermione shrieked , ' _You are blocking the doorway ! ' _

'Calm down , 'Mione ! ' Ron said moving aside . He had been ecstasic when he heard that she would be spending the summer holidays with them . But now he was beginning to think that it was a bad idea . She got irritated at small things and lectured a lot too . They both had been bickering all day whether they should tell Harry about the book or not ( _' Ron ! Be reasonable - we can't put it in the letter - it can be intercepted ' _Hermione had argued .)

CRACK!

' Fred ! George ! Must you always apparate like that ! You scared the living daylights out of me ! ' Hermione shouted at them . Fred and George merely smiled .

' That's us – _the scarecrows . '_ Fred said with pride .

' Anyway . . . what are you two love birds bickering about ? ' George asked . Ron turned beet red . Hermione , however , ingored them and stomped out of the room .

' So….. ' Fred started to say .

' What are you _not_ telling Harry ? ' George asked conversationally .

' That's not _my _idea ! ' Ron said earnestly , ' Hermione wants to keep it a secret! I- '

' RON ! ' Hermione barged into the room , ' You idiot ! Your room is a mess ! Mrs. Weasley asked you to clean it up ages ago ! Come on – I'll help you . ' She dragged him out of the room leaving two curious twins behind . When they were safely away from Fred and George , Hermione rounded on him .

' Well … do you have anything to say ? ' she said dangerously .

Ron was confused . ' I don't understand ! I just did my room yesterday ! '

' Not that ! ' Hermione exasperated , ' You were about to tell the twins our secret ! '

' Oh ! ' Ron's eyes widened , ' I didn' realise – I am sorry . '

' Sorry ! ' Hermione was furious, ' YOU ARE SORRY ? Did you- '

' Anyways- ' Ron cut her off getting irritated , ' _I_ wasn't the one who _irresponsibly_ went down to knockturn alley to spy on _death eaters_ . How _brave _of you. I am _really _impressed but . . . what will others _say_ if they knew that a _prefect_ an the only _sensible _of us three did something that careless ? ' Ron stepped into the kitchen whistling innocently .

Hermione was so angry that she didn't see two pairs of 'ears' fly back to their owners .

' Well that- '

' -was interesting . ' George completed his brother smirking .

---To Be Contd.--

A/N: Heather Malfoy-Black … my FIRST reviewer ! Thanx ! The next chapter would be up soon .

PLEASE REVIEW !

----Next Chapter : '_It begins…' ----   
_


	4. It begins

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter _(genius isn't she?)_

HARRY POTTER & THE MARAUDER'S FIGHT

Chapter 4:'_It begins…__' _

Harry was pacing in his room very much worried. Hedwig hadn't returned from her hunt for days. It wasn't unusual for her to stay out for hours but four _days_? At least the Dursleys weren't home. The Dursleys would have certainly pushed him over the edge. They had left Harry at the house alone for the evening locking him in his bedroom as they had to accompany Dudley to the _Annual heavyweight championship-_something. Harry sighed and walked towards the window to see if he could see any sign of Hedwig in the clear dark sky. Realizing he was straining his eyes too much looked away and his eyes fell on the lawn. He gripped his wand tightly and narrowed his eyes. He had seen something move in the bushes. Harry frowned at the short bald man scuttling behind the bushes.

'_Deddlus Diggle.' _Harry whispered to himself. So the Order was still guarding him-no-the Order was still guarding the _boy-who-lived._ He tilted his head and saw the Gringott's key sparkling innocently at him. He turned back only to see Deddlus had dissapeared. _Well-_Harry thought as he digged his trunk,_ Diggle's not the only one with an invisibility cloak._

_That was too easy,_ Harry thought entering Gringots. He found the nearest goblin and appraoched him. '_Ahem_…I would like to visit my vault.' The goblin looked at him boredly.

'Key please.' Harry handed over his key to him who examined it carefully and summoned another goblin giving the key to him. 'The high security vaults, Rangon.'

A few minutes later Harry and Rangon were on the speeding cart that took them to his vault deep underground. The vault looked like a mountain cave with a door from outside. Rangon inserted the key into it. The door opened and Harry saw-

Nothing. It was pitch dark. _It's either spooky or it's a trap_. 'Rangon….why does it look well …so dark?'

'Mr.Potter, we do not know of anything that lies inside the vault. Only the previous owners of the vault may know that. You would have to go alone inside,for these are special vaults in which none, not even goblins can enter.' Rangon informed.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Alright then.' He held the lantern tightly and stepped inside. What he saw made his jaw drop. It was _awesome_. It looked like a living room, a well furnished living room. There was even a banner saying _'The Marauder's Den'_ .Harry looked around at the couch and the walls covered fully with photographs of the marauder's. Harry longinly looked at his parents ant Sirius. His chest filled up with an emotion that he couldn't quite understand. This was a part of his parents, Sirius…untouched, and only Harry could feel it. _I want to live here foever…_Harry thought and then remembered his godfather's will…_room …a secret room-he said so in his will._ He ransacked everything in the vault and in a corner he found an old yellowing parchment. It was blank. Harry frowned but stuffed it into his pocket anyway. He the opened a huge trunk which was filled with galleons .Harry had no interest in gold but then had a brilliant plan. He put as many galleons as his sack could carry and left.

By the time he came out on the streets it was dark. 'It's too late to go back to the Durrsleys.' He said to himself and making up his mind to stay at the inn. He didn't notice the shadows that followed him.

Dumbledore and the other Order members sat around the table listening to Mundungus report of Harry's dissapearance. Molly looked at him with utmost revulsion. Dumbledore spoke up. 'Kingsley, Remus you know what to do.' Both men nodded and left immediately. 'There is no need to panic…we'll find him soon-'

'But Dumbledore-' Molly cried out, ' he's just a little boy…what if Voldemort's got him ? We should all go and search for him!'

'That is not needed, Molly.' Dumbledore said calmly. ' Harry has a tracking charm on him. Kingsley can find him. Don't worry about Harry…he can take care of himself.'

Molly Weasley didn't look so convinced but didn't say anything else. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples looking older than ever…_do be careful Harry_…

Harry knew he was being followed. He had seen their shadows on window panes of the closed shops. He gripped his wand tighty bracing himself . Tbhis was his chance to get back. To declare an all out war on Voldemort. To let them know he wasn't weak and that he could kill for justice. Harry turned around at the same time a curse flew towards him. He ducked, narrowly missing it.

'_Sectusempra!_' Harry shouted at the hooded figure who had tried to curse him. There were other popping noises and the figure was joined by three other death eaters. There was no sign of Voldemort.

'_Avadra K-ahhh!'_ One of them doubled over in pain as Harry had hit him with a counter curse. He dodged the other curses sent to him and the fought back with vengence.

'_Stupefy!Stupfey!'_ He cursed two other figures.There was only one left. But as Harry raised his wand the death eater cursed him straight on his chest. Harry fell down clutching his chest which now sported a large gash and was bleeding profusely.

'Not feeling brave, are you now ?' The death eater taunted kicking Harry on the stomach. 'The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you…and I will be his most loyal-'

'Bitch!' Harry completed gritting his teeth and stupefied him. He got up on his feet. He surveyed the four death eaters lying around injured and raised his wands again a certain coldness engulfing him…_this is my gift to you Voldemort…_

Dumbledore stared at the Potions master rigidly. 'What is it Severus?'

'The four death eaters who were following Potter are dead. Lestrange brought back their bodies…the Dark Lord was extemely angry.'

'And the boy?'

'There was no sign of him.'

'What about the book of Merlin?'

'He has already started workin on it.'

'This is not good…' Dumbledore sighed. Severus hesitated.

'Headmaster, do you think…the boy had something to do with their deaths?Is he capable of…'He trailed off. The look on the old man's face was confirmation enough.

Meanwhile Harry had checked into one of the rooms at The Leaky Cauldron under disguise. He cast some protective spells around him and fell asleep almost immediately. His last thought was of the four badly burned dead bodies he had left on the streets. Outside the room , two men under invisibility cloaks guarded the room.

Far away Voldemort was working on the ritual that will end Harry Potter forever. '_Wormtail….are the ingredients ready_?'

'Y-Yes, master!' Wormtail squeaked.

'_Then start the fire…do not delay_.' Voldemort ordered impatiently. A few death eaters hwo were present for the ritual circled around Voldemort and Wormtail as he started to stir the liquid I a large cauldron that was big enough to hold a human being. Voldemort smiled sinisterly and whispered.

'_It begins…'_

---To Be Contd.--


End file.
